villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malistaire
Malistaire is the main antagonist of the first half of the online game Wizard101. He is a former teacher of the wizard academy of Ravenwood as the head instructor of the Necromancy classes. He hatches many plots throughout the Spiral (known universe of the game) and seeks great and terrible power. Background Malistaire was originally one of several teachers in Ravenwood academy, he specialized in the Necromancy and became the foremost expert within the school. His twin brother, Cyrus, headed up the myth classes for Conjuration and his wife, Sylvia, headed up life magic classes for Theurgy and between them, the three oversaw all the spirit schools of magic, as opposed to the elemental schools of magic.One day Sylvia became extremely sick and passed away. Malistaire became depressed, then demented. Malistaire became unfit for teaching and left Ravenwood. When he left, Malistaire took his entire section of the campus with him. He hid it away from the rest of the school and went out on his own to do research. Wandering across the Spiral, Malistaire eventually came to Dragonspyre, a world of former beauty that had been destroyed by a fierce battle between the residents of the world and a terrible creature known as the Dragon Titan. Malistaire took up Dragonspyre as his new home and began delving into the secrets of summoning the now sealed Dragon Titan from its stasis. Main Quest-line When the game starts the player will encounter Malistaire returning to the school to steal some research materials from Headmaster Ambrose's tower. Over the course of the game Malistaire tracks down the ancient book known as the Krokonomicon from the world of Krokotopia (an ancient Egyptian themed world whose native residents are all reptiles). The player will find the book had already been excavated from its tomb by the Marleybone explorers and shipped back to their museum in the realm of Marleybone. Malistaire had already traveled went to Marleybone and freed Meowiarty, a recently captured master thief of Marleybone. Malistaire asked the master thief to steal the Krokonomicon from its secured location in exchange for his freedom, something Meowiarty is more than happy to faclitate. The player will finally catch out to Meowiarty and Malistaire just after Meowiarty has made good on his end of the bargain. While Meowiarty battles the protagonist, Malistaire leaves with the knowledge of the Krokonomicon in his possession. Malistaire returns to Dragonspyre to preform the ritual to raise the Dragon Titan and make it use its power to bring his wife fully back to life; for though Malistaire was a necromancer (a very advanced one), his attempts to completely undo death had failed and he could only reanimate Sylvia as a lich-like undead creature. With the Dragon Titan awake, and presumably under his control, Maslistare intended to channel its power to maximize his own - giving him the power to completely reverse death. He was unaware that the Dragon Titan is far more powerful than him. However, he is stopped by the protagonist in a fight that appears to kill him, unlike other fights in the game, where the defeated are simply wounded. Malistaire and Sylvia Drake's ghosts are seen exchanging a touching conversation before both disappearing into the spirit world together, though it isn't the last of Malistaire the player sees. Additional Quests After enough time for Malistaire to become either a blur or completely forgotten, he makes an assisted return in Azteca, an Aztec themed world of dinosaurs, as the Shadow Queen's right-hand man, but he has obviously suffered decay and his head, the only recognizable part of him left, is covered in a hood for most of the world's quests. He is also referred to as "Dark Servant" and has his true identity hidden until he is battled in Xibalba, the comet Morganthe summoned to destroy Azteca, where he announces his hatred for the protagonist despite him/her being the one to reunite him with Sylvia. He and the protagonist battle, however, once defeated he will seemingly prepare for a spell intended to kill the player, but a huge chunk of the comet breaks loose and hurtles away, with him on it, and he is presumed, once again, dead. He makes a brief appearance in Khrysalis, Morganthe's seat of power, but only as a memory. While inside one of Radiance Reborn's towers, you observe one of Morganthe's memories, where she is being expelled from Ravenwood by Malistaire, as it was in the distant past, before the loss of Sylvia. The player takes control of the memory for a battle between Malistaire and Morganthe, who refuses to be expelled, until Merle Ambrose Breaks up the fight and scolds them both. This is the last required encounter with Malistaire required by the story. After somehow surviving in the void between worlds, he makes a home in Darkmoor, a haunted world. He challenges the player to a duel under "the laws of Kan Devasi", which creates a barrier that only the receiver and their kind can enter. Darkmoor consists of 3 different dungeons, each one harder than the last. They are the hardest instances in the game. Malistaire makes his home in the Graveyard's Abbey, where most of the third dungeon takes place. Before battling Shane von Shane, the ghost of Sylvia appears and tells the player, a familiar friend to her, that she is confused to as why they are both here. After ending the dialog, Shane appears and engages the player. After the fight with Shane, the player pushes deeper into the Abbey, where they find Malistaire, in the same form he was in when the comet broke. He still feels hatred for the player, but thanks them for inadvertently paving his path of power, as well as intimidating them. When the player moves closer, a huge skeletal dragon flies onto the wall. It plays a large part in the coming battle. When Malistaire's health reaches zero, he transforms to his second form, which could mean certain doom without proper setup. At the end of this fight, Malistaire is shown as a bright blue form of his former, living, self, minus the staff. Sylvia appears next to him and convinces him to forget his grudge with the player and return to the spirit world with her. His hatred for the player has dissipated, as he tells them to spread good with what they have learned wherever they go, and that they will not meet again. Personality Malistaire's personality is hidden most of the game, but from what is shown, one might think of him as a loving husband turned crazed widower whose only goal is to bring his wife back. He is quite aggressive and impatient towards anyone who tries to hinder his progress in doing so. He is also extremely resilient, persistent, single-minded and tenacious. He may even have been a better person than his twin brother, Cyrus Drake, despite the intimidating robes and features. Quotes Gallery Images Malistaire.png|Malistaire's in-game sprite Malistare's Headshot.png|Malistaire's portrait Malistare robbing Master Ambrose's tower.png|Malistaire's shadow shown in Golem Tower in the beginning of the game Category:Necromancers Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Game Bosses Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes